Hutton Brown
Hutton Brown (born June 22, 1984) is an American professional wrestler currently employed by Professional RPG Wrestling. As a competitor within Professional RPG Wrestling, Hutton career started slow but Brown has quickly proved to be one of PRW's top superstars. He is a former Two Time Undisputed Champion of Internet Wrestling, being only one of two competitors to ever hold the prestigious title multiple times. Brown was also inducted in PRW's Hall of Fame in early 2009, along with JR Judy and Joke Killings. Early career Hutton only early career moments took place during his one month stint with Ohio Championship Wrestling before the company folded once again. During his tenure, Brown wrestled as a member of Phobia (Hutton Brown, Jake Hunter, and Ashley Busser), earning a one and one record and capturing the OCW Hardcore title before OCW's doors closed. Hutton ventured to Professional RPG Wrestling while Hunter and Busser vanished from the face of the wrestling world. Professional RPG Wrestling (PRW) Hutton entered PRW in the beginning of September 2007, and made an imideate impact upon the PRW scene. As Rogue, he entered the Superbattle at Superbattle 2007 8th, and eliminated two competitors before losing his head and leaving the match. He would go on to attack Johnny Valentine for the PRW Cyanide Championship, but would be unsuccessful. He would official bring back the Rated X Superstar in himself, in order to achieve his goal of holding the gold in PRW. As the Superbattle began to wind down, three competitors were left (Art McLellan, "The Godfather" Vinchenzo Savonarola, and Adam Xclusiv). Hutton attempted to eliminate all three men at once but failed. He was later eliminated by Vinchenzo Savonorola after The Godfather used his tie to snpamare Hutton off the apron. Hutton would later attack The Mask and destroy him, winning his first match in PRW and the PRW Cyanide Championship. He lost the PRW Cyanide Championship the next night to the Mask and decided to be done with the title. Hutton began a European title run at this point, defeating Gunnar "Da' Pimp" Wuher and The Godfather in order to become the number one contender for the title, but was forced to wait for his title opportunity due to an ongoing feud between Red Dragon Incognito and The Inquisitor. During this time, Hutton face Xclusiv at Bloodletting 2007 and defeated him via an X-Dominator. Hutton then received his title opportunity at Christmas Carnage against The Inquisitor and The Inquisitor lost the match via count out on purpose to retain his title. Hutton was then attack by Johnny Valentine and left laying with Rated X Enterprises as the show continued. Hutton then appeared on Livewire, making a monumental motion by making a Last Man Standing match at Frostbite and punting The Inquisitor's wife Queen in the head. The two faced off in one of the most anticipated of the new year for the PRW European Championship in a last man standing match, in which The Inquisitor came out victorious after connecting with Something Wicked. After failing in his European title opportunity, Hutton went straight for another belt; the PRW North American Championship, and going after his new arch rival in PRW, Johnny Valentine. The two had on and off and on again feuded for months, with each bringing attack after attack against the other until the two collided for a showdown at Tough Love. At the Livewire preceding Tough Love, Hutton kidnapped Roxy, forcing Johnny to sign a contract for his belt, since he was not the rightful number one contender for the title at the time. But Hutton had to pay a price if he lost; his career in PRW would be over. Johnny signed the contract, and the match was set for a title vs. career falls count anywhere match. The two battled throughout the PRW arena in the most heated battle of the year, with Valentine claiming victory by forcing Hutton to submit in the parking lot. Hutton's allies in Rated X Enterprises quickly cleaned house of Valentine and company before The Rated X Superstar left Johnny Valentine, Roxy, and Anakin Anarchy in various states of destruction in the parking lot before stealing Valentine's car and leaving the PRW arena for the last time. But Hutton has said he will return, and many PRW fans hope that this is true. Wrestling Information Finishers :Unnamed (Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster) :The Shatterpoint (Arm Wrench Crossface) Signature Moves :X-Attack (Edge-O-Matic) :X-Awakening (Spear) :X-Decimator (Impaler DDT) :Reverse Sharpshooter :Revolutionizer (RKO) :Running Punt :Springboard Sunset Flip Nicknames :The Rated X Superstar :The Rated X Messiah :The Master Manipulator :The Ultimate Opportunist Theme Music :Superbeast (Custom Remix) by Rob Zombie Former Accomplishments :Undisputed Champion of Internet Wrestling (2 Time) :PRW Cyanide Champion (2 Time) :OCW Hardcore Champion